The athletic shoes utilized by joggers, for instance, are usually low cut for a variety of valid reasons. Conventionally constructed shoes have an inherent hazard in active sports in that the shoes are liable to slip off unexpectedly under unusual stresses. It is desirable to prevent or minimize slipping of the shoe off the foot. While it is true that straight forward jogging may not inflict such undue stresses, it is still a problem, especially with some individuals who possess somewhat diminutive heels in relationship to the forward foot width.